Ozian Adventures: Brave New World
by wickedmetalviking1990
Summary: Glinda leaves Oz, a new world to be tamed awaits, but will she find Elphaba and the others? Is picking up the pieces of a broken world and a shattered life as easy as they sound? Sequel to "The Murder and it's Afterlife", musical-verse with slight song-verse as well, rated T
1. Here We Go Again

**(AN: Well, I promised that _The Murder and It's Afterlife_ would be the end of the _Ozian Adventures_ series, but I've suddenly got the inspiration to go on. Part of me wonders so much what happens next: especially with Glinda, who saw Elphaba return to the Emerald City for a brief moment. I mean, after all, Oz is in good hands with her duplicate, so why not continue?)**

**(Okay, details. This won't be a cross-over, at least at first. Pairing is Fiyeraba, Bessa and Glinda/OC, though I didn't really bring that up much in the last few stories, so the burden is on me to make that apparent in this one. Also, unlike the other stories in the series, I will try not to have too many references to the other stories, as this is the new story and we're moving on. Of course, those things _will_ have some weight, but I won't focus those in every chapter. And, of course, like with all of my stories on here, nothing is owned by me, especially not _Wicked_ or the _Oz series_.)  
**

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

Glinda Upland, formerly the Ambassador of Goodness for the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, now co-regent with Ozma Tippetarius in the new rule. Being now the co-regent took up all of her time. Ozma, having lived her life from infancy until now as a little boy, servant to Mombi, had no clue on how to rule her kingdom. Glinda remembered how the Wizard had seemed, after her first encounter with him in the Emerald Palace: as a silly old man who happened to have come upon the greatest position of power in all of Oz. Now she saw that ruling had been a real burden. She knew where _she_ was, Madam Morrible - in the Southstairs, if she were still alive, that is: but she dared not ask her for advice. Elphaba had given her the unofficial burden of safekeeping Oz, and she had to do so without the help of that Animal hater.

Which is not to say that it had been easy then, nor was it any easier now. Her counterpart, the dark-haired tyrant Galinda, who now lurked in the corners of her mind, had been immensely popular among the people of Oz. Now that she was gone, the people did not entirely trust the new government. Glinda was therefore forced to make many public appearances and assure the people that everything was being done to restore order and bring about peace for the people of Oz. She was not trusted much either, for her face had been on the Most Wanted posters and she had been associated heavily with the old regime of the Wizard.

Her public appearances suddenly came to a halt when an assassin, a loyalist to Galinda's regime, had fired on her in broad daylight. Though, with Ozma back in Oz, the wound was not fatal, Glinda was in a world of pain and could not leave her room. She held hearings therefrom and continued to act as Ozma's regent, but she was now painfully aware of the kind of opposition to Ozma's rule. She understood why people would be suspicious about the Wizard, because his rule had indeed been crooked, but she was not keeping any secrets. Most of the prisoners in the Southstairs had been liberated and the Animal segregation laws were being appealed right, left and center. She was making good, and yet the people of Oz refused to believe her word. They thought that she was just another toady to some powerful villain hiding in the shadows, using her "kindness" and "naivety" as a farce while they ruled the government through fear, terror and lies.

* * *

At last, when Glinda was well enough to walk, she made her way to the Emerald Throne Room, where she and Elphaba had walked hand in hand almost five years ago when they first met the Wizard. It was a different sight that met her eyes. There were windows in the ceiling, which lit up the once dark and ominous meeting hall. A throne of gold with purple velvet cushions stood where the Wizard's head once floated: upon that throne sat Ozma in a pale pink dress, a wand in her hand and a golden circlet upon her head. Her dark brown hair was tied up in two buns on either side of her head and the rest flowed down the back of her dress.

"Your Ozmaness," Glinda began sheepishly.

"Your Ozness will do," Ozma replied with a sickeningly sweet tone and a smile that made Glinda cringe. Memories that were not her own came into mind at that familiar tone, though this Ozma was as slender as a willow wand and hardly wore as much makeup as her ancestor. "I see you've recovered."

"Yes, I have," Glinda said. "There is something I would like to ask of you, though, if it pleases you."

"Well, there is something I would like to ask _you_ of, though," Ozma asked.

"Oh?"

"Because of all these nasty, mean attacks on your grace," Ozma began. "I have been reading the confiscated spell-books in search of some kind of means of creating a way of keeping an eye on the nastier people in Oz."

Glinda's brain responded almost instantly at this statement. She remembered something about monkeys flying about Oz, reporting on any subversive Animal activity. "Your Ozness, I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Why not?" Ozma asked. "We've had at least three attempts on your person ever since my return. We can't be having that, can we?"

"Well, no," Glinda said. "But that's one of the reasons why..."

"I mean, after all," Ozma interrupted. "That was the reason I ordered the books confiscated."

"Wait, what?" Glinda asked. "I never told you to do this."

"Well," Ozma tittered, lower lip pursed in a pouting expression. "I thought that if people had access to the dangerous kinds of magic that were in the days of my father and the Wizard, these attacks would be more and more frequent, and might even prove to be more dangerous. So I ordered all books of magic be delivered to my palace for closer inspection. I've also begun planning a few new laws!" She giggled.

"Your Ozness, I must ask you something else," Glinda continued.

"Yes, hmm?"

"Have you learned anything?" she asked wearily. "I mean, what good is a regent if you won't let her advise you on matters of state?"

"Oh, I'm most grateful for your help, Glinda," Ozma said. "You've been very helpful in getting me back into power and I won't forget your loyalty. However, I am the Ozma. I have a duty to rule Oz, not to be ruled. I had far too much of that with La Mombey. So, I've taken your helpful hints - thank you for them, by the way - and have enacted some of my own reforms in my own way. Isn't it wonderful?" She laughed again.

"Your Ozness," Glinda began. "I am here today because I have a request to make before you." Ozma's attention, however, was no longer on Glinda. A Raccoon servant had walked in and Ozma was ogling over the jewels on the plate the Raccoon carried. "I'd like permission to leave Oz."

At this Ozma coughed, then dismissed the Raccoon and turned back to Glinda.

"Leave Oz?" she tittered. "Whatever for?"

"Well, for a lot of reasons, to be honest," Glinda said. "I...well, how can I put this?" She sighed, then continued. "When I was a little girl, nobody ever took me seriously. Momsy and Popsicle told me that a high society Gilikinese heiress had no duty to think or know more than who the important people were and her way around a make-up bag. It was my philosophy once that leaders were nothing more than popular and good orators. But seeing this in the way we've had to rule, well, how _I've_ had to rule, it's shown me just how much work it takes. It's a lot of hard work, running a country, especially one that just came out of the dumps. However, not only do I feel that the people of Oz don't trust me, now I hear that not even you have been taking my advice to heart. You've been going behind my back and passing legislations that prove what these people have said out there; that we are just another bad dictator, like the Wizard and Madam Morrible. As much as I want to protect, to defend and to serve the people of Oz, I cannot be a part of what you are doing."

"Well, thank you for the honesty," Ozma said, her brow furrowing.

"What's wrong, Your Ozness?" Glinda asked.

"This is rather unfortunate," she said at last. "I would _really_ want to find something that would make people love me. It would make this job a whole lot easier if no one complained and just saw the good in what I do."

"That's one of the reasons!" Glinda stated, pointing to Ozma.

"But you said there were lots of reasons," Ozma retorted. "Give me more."

"As much as you need help," Glinda continued. "Oz just isn't the same anymore. I mean...look around you! I was shot and didn't die. Jellia Jamb ate a poisoned cream puff that was meant for me and got nothing more than a stomach ache. Sergeant-Captain Amby was hit by a dart fired at me and walked it off. Life has no more meaning!"

"Of course it does!" Ozma laughed. "We're here to rebuild Oz and then enjoy all the silly, stupid people for all eternity as their immortal girl ruler and you, the wise sorceress."

"You're right, maybe that is a bad reason," Glinda mused.

"If all you've wanted to do is waste my time," Ozma smiled. "You could have at least done it as you usually do and show me some more of your silly petitions."

"No, wait," Glinda said grimly. "There is one other reason. One I have not spoken of because I had planned to keep it secret."

"Okay, out with it."

"No, before I continue," Glinda said. "I need your word that you'll never tell the people of Oz about this. They are ready for her, they might not ever be."

"Ready for who?"

"I've been thinking about this long and hard, for as long as I've been in bed," Glinda continued. "And I know the right answer now, and I hate myself for ever letting her slip away again."

"Who?" Ozma asked. "Who are you talking about?"

"I miss Elphaba, Your Ozness!" Glinda exclaimed, biting her lower lip to force back a sob. "I've tried to move on, live my life without her, but I can't. I...I don't know how to explain it, but we're bonded, as though we were sisters or something more I'm not exactly sure. I don't know, I remember the last time I went after her a voice told me to go. But now, now it's different. There are no dreams or visions calling me on, just the knowledge that I have something more to do before I can settle peacefully in Oz, if that is my fate at all. Elphaba helped me find my mind and taught me how to think and care about others, I'm certain if I stay with her, I will find what my purpose is."

At this, Ozma giggled. "Do you know how silly and selfish you are sounding? You're planning on leaving Oz, to put your life in danger, for a few cheap thrills? And-and all because of some criminal who's been dead for almost three years? And what about me, hmm? What if I need you?"

"But you've already admitted that you don't, Your Ozness," Glinda shook her head. "You never listen to my advice, you always do exactly as you want, regardless of what is best for Oz."

"I do what is best for Oz!" Ozma replied with forcible annoyance.

"Still, you never use my help," Glinda said. "You would probably not even notice that I'm gone."

"That's not true," Ozma said. "Who would we send for the public meetings?"

Glinda sighed. "My double. She's still living in Quadling, she has red hair. You can say that I changed my hair-color."

"Tell me," Ozma continued. "Will your double be an improvement on the original?"

"She is kind and has the interests of Oz foremost in her heart," Glinda said. "She will rule as I have ruled."

"Hmm, shouldn't be a problem," Ozma murmured. "Very well, Glinda. You may leave Oz for however long you desire."

Glinda did not even say thank you as she turned around and left the Emerald Palace. Irresponsible, yes: but then again, she had always been so irresponsible. And Elphaba would not defer her dreams. She would leave the Emerald City and find her way out of Oz. The last time she had seen them was Elphaba secreting away from the Emerald City by broom. Whether or not she could find her again that way was another issue all-together. But Glinda Upland didn't care. She _would_ find Elphaba.

* * *

**(AN: And so, with that double meaning, here we are again, kicking off the _Ozian Adventures_ series once again. I made references to non-_Ozian Adventures_ things, like _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown, Out of Oz_ and, of course, the _Oz-series_.)  
**

**(One other thing, though, that I think I've been ignoring in the last stories, is that this is musical-verse. I will address that in the next chapter: originally envisioned as a one-shot, I decided to make it part of this story for some reason, hopefully you will understand.)**


	2. Something Good

**(AN: While I was still developing this story, I also got inspiration to do this little one-shot, based loosely on _The Sound of Music_, which I've also seen and felt that this number was appropriate, especially considering what has been happening in this story so far. Originally envisioned as a one-shot, this one is now an added chapter, where we get to see something that might influence the story later on, but I felt was really appropriate and wanted it to be part of this story, since I'm getting the _Ozian Adventures_ back into running mode.)**

**(And don't go into how it's "out of place" in my previous stories, because _Wicked_ has been in musical verse, there actually is a _Lord of the Rings_ musical and the _Elder Edda_ of Norse lore is in verse [which is a kind of song]. But once again, I own nothing. I hope you like it.)**

* * *

**Something Good**

It had been a long day. After what had happened in the Emerald City, they could not afford to be seen in Oz again. Half of Oz had seen them alive again, which meant that if they stayed here, it would be the end. Fortunately, they had planned ahead for this as well. A secret passage in the Emerald Palace which led to the outside facilitated their escape, after which they made their way south, towards the Yellow Brick Road. Well outside the city walls, they would be able to find their escape and leave Oz once again.

Night had fallen when they finally reached the rendezvous point. Waiting for them was the way they had returned to Oz: what was left of the wooden house of Meraburg that Kirriku the Roc had flown over the Nonestic Ocean. They had no way of knowing that Elphaba would return and for the return journey, she could not fit them all - herself, Fiyero, Nessa, baby Liir, Boq and Kloxolk - on her broom. So they climbed into the house once again and held on for dear life as the giant Roc beat his huge wings and lifted the house off the ground.

Some time late that night, they were now high in the sky, far above the ocean and away from anything they had ever known. Boq and Kloxolk were gazing back east out one of the windows of the upper story. On the 'ground' level, Nessa was fast asleep with Liir in her arms. So long of having her in her care made her reluctant to surrender him back into the care of his mother, especially after what she had done to them, to all of them. Fiyero knew this as he eyed the green-skinned woman, who seemed to be more for solitude than anyone's company. He sought the house, up and down, for her, hoping to get some answers, when he found her standing in the doorway of the house, looking out at the sea far below.

"Not thinking of jumping, are you?" he asked.

"Fiyero," Elphaba replied. "No, of course not. I was just...thinking, that's all."

"Thinking? About what?"

"About a lot of things," Elphaba said. "About what Glinda told me when we were back in Oz. About how I treated her..." She looked back. "And you."

"And the baby," Fiyero stated.

"Yes, and the baby," Elphaba nodded. "And Nessa too." She bit her lip. "I feel awful, but...I'm shocked and surprised...and afraid."

"Why?"

"I've never felt this way before," she said, shaking her raven-haired head. "I saw that, before, I behaved as my father...as Frexspar...behaved to me. I thought I was better than that, I thought that I could be a better mother than he had been a father to me. And I ran away from you, from Nessa, from Glinda, and most importantly, from Liir."

"Well, you weren't yourself..." he began.

"No, don't say that," Elphaba shook her head. "I was more of myself then than I had ever been. That's what's been bothering me. I feel as though, no matter how hard I try to make good, I'll always end up ruining things."

"But you came back," Fiyero said.

"Yes, I did," Elphaba replied. "And I don't know why."

_Perhaps I had a miserable childhood  
Perhaps I had a wicked youth  
But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past  
There must have bee__n a moment of truth_

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should  
So somewhere in my youth, or childhood  
I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Though I thought it could_  
_Still...somewhere in my youth, or childhood  
I must have done something good_

She left the doorway and approached Fiyero, taking his gloved hand in her green one. The face was still the beautiful, silly face of the Scarecrow. Their eyes met as their fingers wrapped around each other and they were pulled slowly closer together.

"I'm sorry I left you," she said. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Elphaba, there's no reason to apologize," he said. "I forgive you, for everything. That's what it means to love."

"You know how silly that sounds," Elphaba said quietly, which sent them both into laughter.

"Still," Fiyero said. "It's true."

_For here you are, standing there, loving me  
Whether or not you should_

Elphaba placed her hand on Fiyero's shoulder, then looked up into his painted blue eyes.

_So somewhere in my youth, or childhood  
I must have done something good_

_Nothing comes from nothing  
Though we thought it could  
Still...somewhere in my youth, or childhood  
I must have done something..._

They embraced, kissed, then parted for a moment to look each other over. For both of them, it had been far too long since they had seen each other properly, even shrouded as they both were in the darkness. Blue eyes and brown met after an eternity apart, and for once, Elphaba knew where she belonged. Despite its wicked beginnings, what she had with Fiyero had indeed become...

_Something good_

They kissed, then said good night. It would still be a long day ahead of them until they arrived at their destination.

* * *

**(AN: -sigh- Work is on the horizon, so I'll definitely be away from here for a long while. So I decided to get some updating done with my stories. I've also been busy with_ The Dragonborn and the Lioness_, but here is something else that I hoped you enjoyed. It's been too long coming, this chapter.)**

**(We'll get back to Glinda in the next one, so don't worry.)**


End file.
